Night Of My Life
by WickedlyMinx
Summary: Alaric never thought going to a strip club would end up like this.But when he meets the capatavating Katherine,he will have the night of his life RATED M SMUT FILLED


**Night Of My Life**

**Rated M** **One-Shot ****(Smut Filled)**

**Alaric/Katherine**

**A/N: I don't see a lot of stories like this with this I decided to write a one-shot about it. I dedicate this story to _Alaric_S_ and Kat_Saltz, the Katherine/Ric married RP couple on twitter,they are wonderful. So go give them a follow. Otherwise then that do enjoy.**

* * *

Alaric looked at the newspaper as he sat on his chair,his feet on his brand new coffee table that just came in not so long ago. There was an add on the next page..something about a brand new strip club in town,it had a caption on the side. "Come to Mystic Falls newest strip club,where we promise...you will have the night of your life." Alaric grinned a little as he stood up and got dressed. While he was lacing his shoes up he thought to himself,it was spring being a teacher he worked his ass off,he deserved a little fun.

Walking out the door he got into his car,looking at his newspaper he drove to the adress. With a satisfied grin he parked his car and showed his I.D. When Alaric walked inside,he couldn't believe this strip club looked,it really did look like you would have the night of your life.

He sat down on the chair before he looked to his left,he saw about a 18 year old giving a man a lap dance. His eyes couldn't leave her sight. She looked amazing...her dark curly hair,those long slender legs. How her boobs looked fit in the outfit,the way her body moved. Alaric could feel himself getting hard already,the next thing he knew she looked at him...licking her lips she finished with her customer before starting to walk over to him.

Alaric seemed as if he wasn't able to look away, his eyes were locked on the stripper girl that was now approaching him with a wicked smile on her lips. His own lips curved into a subtle grin and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander all over her body. Her perfectly rounded breasts, barely covered by the small piece of clothing, her black laced bra. Her flat stomach, her long, slender legs, her hips that were shaking with every step she took closer to him.

He imagined already running his hands over her soft skin, imagined what it would feel like to have her close. She was like an addiction, one look and you wanted to taste it, one touch and you didn't want to let it go anymore.

Katherine had her eyes on Alaric the moment he had walked in. There was something about him that caught her attention. He didn't look like the average customer she had here every day. Something about him was different. She couldn't help but feel a little smug as she felt his eyes on her while she was giving another guy a lap dance, only partly paying attention to the stranger.

Her focus was already on Alaric. As soon as she was done with the average looking guy, she jumped up, her lips curled into a wicked grin as she aproached the good looking stranger. Without hesitation she leaned forward, her hands on each of the armrests of his chair as she leaned in even more to whisper into Alaric's ear. "Hey, handsome stranger. Fancy anything here?" A small smirk took over her lips as she whispered against his skin, she knew exactly what effect she had on men, so she wasn't surprised as she glanced down and saw the bulge in Alaric's jeans.

"Mhmm I think I know exactly what you want..." With that Katherine lowered herself into his lap, her ass grinding against his hardened shaft without hesitation. She knew that no matter how shy a guy was, no matter how different they all were, once you gave them a half naked, sexy girl sitting in their lap, grinding up against them, they all were the same: Horny and easy to deal with.

Alaric's eyes widened slightly as Katherine didn't hesitate at all, he bit back a groan, he was more than turned on already. "She knows exactly what she's doing to me," Alaric thought.

As answer to her bluntness he didn't hesitate as he placed his hand against her hip and pulled her closer. This was a "Once in a lifetime" and he was going to enjoy every second of it. All worries, all problems pushed aside. He wasn't even able to pay attention to the people around him, the music or even the place. He was captivated by Katherine, there was something about her that made him let go completely, something he never did.

He always wanted to be in control over things, wanted to be the one in charge. But not this time. This time he let a strange girl he had never met before have the upper hand. His hands were resting against her hips, gripping a little firmer as she wiggled in his lap. For a moment he hesitated. Did he really want this? After everything that happened with Jenna, could he really just let go? But as soon as he looked into her eyes, he was lost. He didn't even remember that he had no vervain in his blood today, that he had forgotten to take it today. Nothing to protect him from getting compelled. Which was exactly what this gorgeous girl did to him. His lips repeated her words twice, his eyes were captured by the depth of her eyes as he muttered. "I will let go and enjoy this. No regrets, just fun."

Katherine knew what she was doing to him, she knew he wanted this just as much as any other guy. Maybe even a little bit more. She felt his hands gripping her hips, felt him hardening under her sweet 'torture' as she kept grinding her ass against him. But she also felt he was holding back, something was holding him back. She once again didn't hesitate as she pulled his face to hers, so she could look directly into his eyes. Her pupils dilated as she spoke to him, her tone low and seductive as she compelled him.

A satisfied grin on her lips as he repeated her words. She couldn't help but gaze into his eyes for a few moments, captivated by their depth. But then she forced herself to focus on business again, this was nothing but another guy she had to deal with, another stranger that would be gone in an hour. Katherine captured his gaze once again before she took a quick look around. She didn't want to do this here. Something inside her wanted to do this in private. Something about Alaric made her want to not get distracted by anything.

She stood up slowly and leaned down once again, purposely leaning in enough so her cleavage was hovering right over his face as she whispered into his ear. "I am Katherine. And I am yours for tonight..." She knew what her words would do to him, if there was any doubt left inside him, that would be the moment he'd give up fighting his own needs. She felt his hands once again at her hips, his lips brushing over the soft skin over her collarbone. She smacked his arm in a playful manner as she whispered once again. "Patience, handome." She pulled away almost reluctantly and glanced around for a second before she flashed them out the backdoor and into the stair case.

Her destination was her small room where she used to stay while pretending to be a human girl. As soon as they had reached the room she pushed Alaric onto the next chair, her one hand lifting up as she ran her fingers slowly down the side of her neck, her eyes locked to his as she glanced down at him. " What am I going to do with you now, mhmm?" Her lips formed a subtle smirk, she was clearly enjoying the effect she had on him.

Alaric blinked startled as he closed his eyes for only a matter of a second and found himself in another room as he opened his eyes again. His eyes wandering around for a moment before they found Katherine's again. Katherine. He liked the name. It suited her.

She was full of life, full of joy, her way of moving was almost child-like, innocent somewhat, and at the same time seductive and teasingly, at the same time she was fully aware of what she was doing, her smirk showed told him enough.

In this moment, as she ran her fingers almost absentmindedly down her neck, that was the moment when he let go of even the last bit of his worries and doubts. He was here for fun. And that's what he was going to do. Have fun. Enjoy this. Do whatever he wanted to do. His eyes were locked to hers as he pulled her closer at her hips, his fingers curling at her hip bones as he pulled her down into his lap.

Alaric didn't hesitate as his arms slid around her waist, his hand ran over the smoth skin of her stomach whilst he kissed over the soft skin of her neck, muttering lowly against her skin. "I think I owe you a name, gorgeous. I am Alaric. Or Ric, if you prefer that." A slight smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he grazed his teeth over her skin, his fingers trailed circles over her stomach as he felt her shivering against him. "Mhmm where is the feisty vampire I met only minutes ago?" He laughed at her surprised expression and jumped off his lap instantly, turning to look at him. His eyebrow raised as he looked up at her.

"What? Surprised that I know? Let's just say I'm used to seeing vampires every now and then." He didn't mention he was a hunter, neither that he had killed more vampires than he could count. He didn't intend killing her, she gave him no reason to, more the opposite. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to be inside her, feel her. He stood up and pushed her against the next wall, pinning her hands against it above her head with his own hands. A subtle smirk appearing on his features as he glanced down at her, his head tilting slightly. "I am not scared of you, Katherine. So don't be scared of me." Alaric winked at her, his whole body pressed against hers as his lips hovered over hers.

That moment right before the kiss was more intense than he had ever experienced before, he wanted nothing more than to feel her lips against his and yet, he held back for just a moment to enjoy this moment of anticipation. But then he couldn't wait any longer. He crashed his lips hard against hers, her body molding against his perfectly as he pressed her against the wall, his one hand still pinning her hands while the other moved down her side, gripping at her hips. His fingers digging into her skin as his lips moved fervently against hers, only pulling away to gasp for some air. His one hand sliding to her back as he unclasped her bra quickly, his lips moving down over her skin to her breasts, almost impatiently rolling his tongue around her already hardened nipple. His lips curved into another wicked grin as he heard her soft moan. This was going to be fun...

Katherine gasped, she was shocked that Alaric knew about her true self. She never had to deal with that kind of challenge before, someone knowing what she was. She was speechless for a moment, something that almost never happened. But as soon as Alaric teased her about her lack of a response, Katherine was fully back.

She let out a low growl as he pushed her against the wall, her hands foud their way into his hair and she tilted her head, she could feel his warm breath washing over her face, her eyes were watching his every move. Another deep growl erupted from her chest, she felt like he was mocking her and that was unacceptable. This was new for her, but she wouldn't let that stop her from being herself. From being -completely- herself. Her eyes closed over as his lips crashed against hers, responding to the kiss with everything she had whilst her hands tugged and pulled gently at his hair. Without hesitation she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them behind his lower back as she pressed her body to his, her hips moving against his in a circular motion.

A subtle smirk taking hold of her lips as she heard a groan slipping from his lips. "Oh, you like that, mhmm? I'll show you what I like..." For a moment she was distracted as she felt his lips on her skin, his tongue rolling around her nipple. She had never experienced this as intense as this time, maybe because she always had to hold back, she was never allowed to show who she really was. But today she would enjoy this completely, in every way possible. She pulled his head back up and kissed along the side of his neck, her face changing already.

Her fangs pierced through her gums and she grazed them slowly over his skin, she could hear him inhaling sharply but she could still smell no fear. Only the scent of his skin, his blood pulsing through his veins, the feel of his hands on her skin, that was everything she could focus on. She didn't hesitate as she sank her elongated fangs into his neck, her eyes closing once again as his blood ran over her tongue. She felt his desire, felt how turned on he was, felt how much he wanted and needed her right now. She loosened her legs around his waist and spinned them around, his back hitting the wall. She didn't take much of his blood, just enough to leave them both wanting more.

She ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, a wicked smirk on her face as she whispered against his lips. "This has to go. Now!" Her demanding voice caused him to arch a brow and she winked at him before she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Her hands roaming over his bare chest as she crashed her lips hard to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues were battling for dominance, their hands exploring each other's skin. Katherine's desire for him was rising with every moment, she was impatient, couldn't wait much longer. So she ran her hands down his stomach and unbuckled his belt quickly, her hands fiddling around with the button of his jeans whilst she kissed down over his jaw, kissing over his throat and flicking her tongue against his skin.

The scent of his blood was filling the room and turned her on even more, no guy ever had this much of an effect on her. She pushed his jeans down along with his pants, a soft moan slipping from her lips as he pinned her to the wall once again, his length pressing against her stomach, causing her to shiver. Her eyes locked to his as she reached down between them and curled her fingers around his length. "Mhmmm"

Alaric couldn't believe his own reaction as he felt her fangs grazing over his skin. He couldn't believe how much he -wanted- her to bite him, he was practically craving it. She wanted her to take control, wanted her to take what she wanted, wanted her to be completely herself. As soon as her fangs pierced his skin he groaned out, the short moment of pain quickly replaced by desire and pleasure. His arms found their way around her waist as his back hit the wall, his eyebrow raising slightly at her words. 'This has to go. Now!' He laughed, her demanding tone amused him and aroused him even more.

Gripping her ass firmly he pressed her body against his as his lips responded to her hungry kiss, his tongue tangled with hers, fighting to get the upper hand. As he felt her removing his pants his arousal increased even more, he spinned them around and pinned her against the wall, pressing himself against her to let her /feel/ how much he wanted her. Dragging his lips to her ear he nipped gently at her earlobe as he muttered. "Can you feel that, Katherine? How much I /want/ you?" He inhaled sharply as he felt her hand on his shaft, pushing his hips against her hand he didn't hesitate as he moved his own hand down her stomach, slipping it inside her shorties. His knuckles rubbing over her panties, her heat driving him crazy, he couldn't wait to take her.

Her soft moans urged him on even more as he pulled his hand out again and pushed down her shorties along with her panties. Now that they were both naked he picked her up and groaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her heat pressing against his cock. His hands gripped her ass firmly as he ground his shaft back and forth between her soaked folds, sliding back and forth with ease. An almost animalistic growl erupted from his chest as he gripped her ass even firmer, his lips moving once again to the side of her neck and to her ear, his voice husky as he spoke.

"I want you, gorgeous. I want you NOW!" And with the last word he pushed hard into her, a deep groan escaping him as he felt her walls tightening around his length, welcoming him like a glove. He felt her nails digging into his shoulder blades and heard her groan, her face nuzzled into his neck, he was almost expecting her to bite again but she held back for now. Her only reaction was that she pushed her hips hard against his, taking him in even deeper, a deep groan slipping from both their lips. He was too turned on to keep it slow, his hips found a rhythm along with her own as they moved together, his thrusts hard but deep, her walls tightening around him every time he was deep inside her, causing groan after groan to slip from his lips. The only noises to hear were their groans, the sound of skin smacking against his skin and the sound of Katherine's back hitting the wall every time he thrusted up into her.

A deep moan spilled from Katherine's lips as she felt him thrusting inside her, his teasing before had left her craving this, aching for him to take her fast and hard, she was beyond turned on, every fiber of her body wanted him, needed him inside her. As he gave her what she wanted she couldn't help but let her head fall back against the wall, her nails dug into his skin and she pushed her hips against his to take him in deeper.

No one had ever taken her like this. No fear, no holding back, just two people giving into their carnal needs. She enjoyed how he took control and she let him, even though they both knew she was stronger, they both enjoyed the illusion of him having the upper hand. But then her own desire took over and she regained the upper hand.

She flashed them over to the bed and straddled his lap, easing herself down onto his length once again, a low groan slipping from her lips as he slid back inside her. She moved her hips on his, up and down and in circles, her walls clenched aound his shaft tightly as if to never let him go again. Her whole being was lost in this, lost in the feeling of him moving inside her. Deep, consecutive moans escaped her as their hips moved in perfect unison. A subtle smirk appearing on her lips, she didn't even bother to hide her face from him, he knew what she was and she didn't want to hide.

She /wanted/ him to see her true self. Her vampiristic features. The veins under her eyes, her fangs still elongated. She leaned down and ran her fangs over his throat, another low growl erupting from her chest as she felt him pushing hard into her.

"You like this, Alaric, huh?" A gasp escaped her as he pushed her off, taking her completely off guard.

Her eyes widened slightly as he let her push her onto her knees, her lips formed a twisted smile as she looked back at him over her shoulder, pushed her hips teasingly against his as he kneeled behind her. Her body was aching to feel him again, her lips formed a crooked smile as she ground her ass against his length.

"Take what you want, handsome. I'm all yours." She couldn't help but moan as she felt him sliding back and forth between her folds, her lips partened and her eyes closed, his demanding tone turned her on even more as he spoke.

"Tell me what you want, Katherine. Or you won't get it." An almost frustrated groan spilled from her lips, this man was driving her insane, made her want him even more than he wanted her and that was something she had never experienced before.

Usually she was the one in charge, she was the one who had the upper hand. But not this time. In theory she was stronger than him but his actions made her weak, made her do whatever he wanted her to do. So she squeezed her eyes shut and ground her ass more against him as she muttered lowly.

"I want you, Ric. Inside me. Please..."

A subtle smirk was playing on Alaric's lips as he heard her uttered words, barely audible. That was enough for him to give into his desire and position himself at her entrance before he thrusted hard into her. The tip of his cock hitting the back of her core, causing them both to groan out loud.

His hands gripped at her hips, guiding her movements as she pushed her hips back to meet his. He picked his pace up quickly, his thrusts harder now as he changed his angle and hit her sensitive spot with every thrust. Her contracting walls driving his pleasure higher as yet another groan slipped from his lips. He had never experienced that much pleasure with any other woman before.

Every fiber of his being wanted this woman, craved her, needed her. His breath became ragged and he could feel his heart beating hard against his chest, his pleasure increasing with every passing moment. He tilted her hips up more as he picked up the pace once again, his hands gripping her hips firmly, he had no fear of hurting her, he /knew/ he couldn't hurt her, not like this. She wasn't as fragile as any other woman and that was the reason why he was turned on that much.

He barely knew her, yet he felt like he knew more about her than he had ever known about Jenna for example. She was strong, independent, she knew what she wanted, stubborn and wicked. Her whole appearance and behavior made it clear that she knew about the effect she had on us men, but at the same time she looked like she wanted to hide her beauty. Twisted personality. She had no fear of taking what she wanted and that turned him on to no end.

She wasn't shy, she didn't hold back, she didn't try to hide what she really was. He leaned over her to be able to brush his lips over her neck, brushing her hair out of the way as his teeth grazed over her skin. Biting and nibbling at her skin, he drove his hips harder into hers, the pleasure building with every single thrust. Sliding one arm around her waist he ran his hand down towards her bundle of nerves and rubbed his fingers gently over it. A deep groan escaped him as her walls clenched tightly around his lenght as reaction to his teasing. He couldn't help but moan out.

"Fuck, Katherine. You feel so good..."

Katherine wasn't able to bring out any words, moan after moan spilled from her lips as she pushed her hips back against his, taking his shaft deep inside her and tightening her walls purposely every time he was deep inside her.

As if her body didn't want to let him go again but eventually her muscles loosened their grip around his hardness and let him pull back, only to take him in moments later again. A deep growl, full of desire and pleasure, erupted from her chest as she felt his fingers teasing her clit. Grinding against his hand repeatedly she gripped the sheets on her bed and held onto them tightly. She felt her release approaching, every single of his thrusts brought her close to her climax.

She heard his grunts and groans behind her and as he started biting at her neck, teasing her skin with his tongue and teeth while driving his hips harder and faster into hers, his cock hitting her gspot recklessly and repeatedly, she couldn't hold back any longer. She cried out as his thrusts sent her spiraling over the edge. She pushed her hips hard back against his, her walls pulsating and contracting around his length as she felt him tensing up. Feeling him climaxing along with her own orgasm increased her pleasure even more, her whole body was trembling and on fire, her hands were clenched into fists, holding tightly onto the bed sheets as she cried out once again.

"Fuck, Ric!" Her whole body was shaking but she didn't have enough yet. She wanted more of him, wanted to taste his pleasure, wanted him to feel hers. Katherine grabbed his hand and didn't hesitate as she sank her fangs into his wrist. His blood spilling from his wound and running down her throat, another deep moan slipping from her lips. She let him feel all the pleasure, the desire inside her. She didn't hide anything from him, for the first time in her life she opened up to someone. She didn't even think about it, it just felt right.

Alaric was in heaven, his heart almost jumping out of his chest as he climaxed hard, emptying himself deep inside her.

Her walls tightening around him, keeping him deep inside her. He had no intention of pulling back yet, too good was that feeling of feeling her walls pulsating around him. A quiet gasp escaped him as she grabbed his hand, he knew what she was about to do and he waited for it, almost excited. A deep moan escaped him as she drank deeply from him, his eyes widened slightly and he tightened the grip at her hip as he felt her every emotion, the sensation he was giving her.

He was surprised how open she was, she didn't seem like the type of woman that stupidly opened up to just anyone. But he soon stopped paying attention to that, his whole being was focused on that connection between them, their openness. He knew she could feel everything he felt, pleasure, desire, disbelief, surprise, wonder, passion, mixed with a little bit pain from his own past. And also his darkest side, the part of him that hated vampires beyond anything else. He didn't try to hide it, she was sharing everything he would do the same. He /wanted/ her to know him, he wanted her to know that even though there was a small part of him hating what she was, the bigger part was fascinated by her.

They both enjoyed those few moments of silence, her drinking his very essence and him enjoying every minute of it. Both were amazed by how intense all this was, never had they felt like this before. Alaric pulled back eventually, disconnecting their bodies. Both sighed as they both missed the connection already, to their both surprise. Arching a brow at each other they couldn't help but laugh as they got dressed quickly.

Every now and then their gaze would meet before they quickly looked away again. It wasn't that they felt awkward or anything, they were just surprised at how they were feeling. For both of them it had felt like more than just fun, not just business. Katherine had planned to make him forget about this night, maybe even kill him. But now she didn't want to do either. To kill him seemed impossible to her, she didn't think she could do it. That alone surprised her but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. And compell him? No, she wanted him to remember.

Something inside her wanted him to remember every single moment of their time together. And Ric felt the same way. He suddenly remembered that he was without vervain, he knew she /could/ compell him if she wanted that.

But he was hoping she wouldn't. His gaze returned to her every few moments, watching her, observing her every movement. As soon as they both were dressed completely again he pushed her against the door of the room and crashed his lips to hers in another firm kiss, his lips moving against hers fervently as if to get as much of her as possible before he had to leave her. He pulled away breathlessly and leaned his forehead against her. Cupping her face in his hands he brushed his lips over hers once more before he reluctantly pulled away.

"It was nice to...meet you, Katherine." A subtle smirk took hold of his lips, his eyes wandering up and down her body. "I /will/ see you around, beautiful." He winked at her one last time before he opened the door and disappeared from her sight.

Katherine smirked to herself as she closed the door,her back hitting the wall as she bit on her still running through her mind,that never happened before.

But she would see him again,she had a big feeling that she would with what she left him.

Alaric sat on his seat,a mummble of pain leaving his lips as he felt something in his pants. Reaching to his back pocket he took it out.

His back hitting the seat as he opened the note,a smile forming on his lips

"I would love to see you again...call me (454)434-354-2453."

-Kat

He would take her up on that,no matter what.

* * *

A/N: There you go...do hope you enjoyed lol. As I said,this story is dedicated to alaric and his can follow them on twitter,their names are at the top of the story.

I can't take all the credit,so thank you to Alaric for helping me with this story..I wrote some of it lol.

Do leave a review if you enjoyed,they are always fun to read.

xoxo,Nessa


End file.
